Missing
by lurea ara
Summary: Why are we never introduced to a scout representing the earth? What if she has been trapped for centuries under the suppressive ruling of Queen Beryl? A powerful princess in her own right, waiting for the day she is set free.


Missing

By laura ara

Intro:

Why are we never introduced to a scout representing the earth? What if she has been trapped for centuries under the suppressive ruling of Queen Beryl? A powerful princess in her own right, waiting for the day she is set free.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything of sailormoon other then the posters on my wall and vols of manga on my bookshelf.

Chapter 1 Queen Beryl

It was dark and unbearably humid in the dark caves deep with in the earth. Unlike some caves, the air was sweeter than the scent of a blossom in full bloom. Deeper in the maze of the cave, a dim light grew brighter and more intense. The cave would open into a bright cavern. It was a room filled with wonderfully girly colors of pink, purple, and pale yellow. On a heap of pillows in the far corner laid a girl and a tiger striped tabby. The girl was gently sleeping, her breathing slow and deep. Her soft brunette colored hair spread over the pillows in elegant waves. Her face relaxed in sweet sleep. Her pink lips were slightly parted to allow air to flow in and out of her lungs as she slept. The tabby was reading a large book, it's tail whipping back a forth.

A loud bang jolted the girl from her nap; she quickly reached for the long intricately carved staff that lay beside her. The tabby closed the book and transform in to a large tiger, a very large tiger about the size of a small horse. It moved in front of the girl, as if to shield her from all evil. The sound of sharp heels clicking on the floor echoed though the cavern. The steps were coming closer and closer and a dark evil feeling began to sweep over the girl.

A figure with dark twisted red hair came into view.

"Oh, my lady you startled me!" The girl said with a gentle bob. She placed a hand on the top of the tiger's head and softly caressed it's ears. A loud purring noise rumbled.

"Ah, Ethrane. It's time my dear for you to meet your future people. Follow me." The dark aired woman turned and held up her twisted staff.

"But, Queen Beryl, I…I'm not ready." The girl now clung to the tiger for strength and protection.

"Yes you are. Today I'm going to show what true power is, as I destroy that annoying little twit sailormoon." Queen Beryl's upper lips turned to a sneer and pure hatred filled her eyes. "Now stop that quivering and join me at your proper place as my heir apparent. I have not raised you to be a whimpering fool, like that disgusting sailormoon. You are the Queen of the Earth! Well you let your beloved brother down by being a weak girl!"

"No." she whispered, the tiger let out a hiss of distrust.

"Now come." The demand was firm.

The girl straitened and walked with the grace and beauty of a princess, her pale green gossamer gown flowed around her. Her staff glowed softly and grew with each gliding step. Her head was held high, her face expressionless. Her right hand rested on top of the tiger's head. She stepped through the portal with the evil queen and was transported to the throne room.

'I'll make you proud nii-san! Even though you are trapped in her evil spell and do not remember me I'll make you proud of your baby sister. Oh how I miss those sweet days of childhood I know that I must move and take my rightful place, even if I have to use this ugly evil queen to get there.' Ethrane stood silently beside the rotten queen's throne on the other side stood her brother. He stood tall, silent and dark. He too let no expression show on his face.

"Ah, they have finally entered my kingdom. Who well go great our guests?" Queen Beryl asker her court. "And win a place in negaverse history!"

"We'll go beloved queen." A group of dark nymphs stood apart from the crowd.

"Ah the doom and gloom girls, excellence!"

Ehtrane watched in silence as each of sailormoon's companions were killed, leaving her by her self.

"Finally!" Queen beryl muttered. In the crystal ball of in the staff of the queen, Ethrane watched as sailormoon was captured in a red bubble and brought to them.

"Leave us!" The queen ordered in a sharp icy tone. The people of the court vanished. "Now watch my dear as a queen removes a thorn from her side. Welcome to my kingdom." The queen stood in front of the quivering sailormoon. Ethrane watched as her brother, her beloved brother, kneel and kiss the viper's hand, bile crept it's way up her throat and she struggled not to throw up. 'I'll set him free from her evil spell.' Ethrane promised her self. She stood shrouded in darkness and watched the battle of the trio. She nearly cried out when her brother was attacked by the evil queen's shard of death. She clung to the tiger and wept at the love shown between her brother and sailormoon. Grief stormed her as her brother took his last breath.

'No not his last! I'll save him.' She waited till sailormoon and the queen had left. She rushed to her brother's side. Her skirt pooled around her as she knelt.

"You'll not die this day brother! You will live and love! Oh great Elysion I ask of you to bring my brother back to me! Don't let him die from the evil woman's curse! Please lend me your strength and power" she stood up tall and powerful her whole body glowing, she raised her staff in the air then stabbed it down forcefully in the ground. "Earth Healing Rejuvenate!" light filled the hall and air gasped in to her brother's lungs. Her staff fell to the ground and her fell into a heap in her brother.

"Ethrane?" his voice was filled with wonder and hope. She turned her head to look at her brother.

"Nii-san." She whispered, tears streaming down her face. His face broke out into a wide grin and he gathered her close. The tiger butted Mamoru in the back with it's head.

"Azar! Haha!" he laughed and wrapped an arm around the tiger. "God Ethrane what have you been feeding her, she's huge!"

"Haha she comes by it naturally. You should know you gave her to me. I have treasured her for all time. And besides she's usually the size of a house cat. I-" she was cut off short as the sound of a large blast and the shaking of the hall began. "Come brother we have to help princess serena!" She tried to stand up but due to the shaking and her lack of strength, she fell backward.

"Ethrane!" Darien made to catch her. She waved him off and used Azar to help her self back up.

"I can't help her in my present state, but brother go to her lend her your strength, I'll return to you soon, I found you once I can do it again. I had been watching over you for along time down here, trapped in the darkness. Now help your love set us free." She spoke in a calm soothing voice and climbed on to the back of Azar.

"Don't worry my prince I'll see her to safety, I'm sorry that I was able to free her from this hell earlier. Go to Sailormoon she needs you." Azar said in a gruff, deep female voice.

Darien pulled him self up straight and nodded.

"Take care little one. Come to me as soon as we are returned to our beloved earth."

He vanished leaving Ethrane lying tiredly on Azar's back.

"You used to much strength, mistress. Come let us return to our home, Elysion."

Azar said softly.

"Yes your right, but wait till we know the for sure out come of the battle." Ethrane rubbed her cheek against the coarse fur of Azar and tightened her hold around the large tiger's neck.

A bright light filled the dark hall, almost blindingly bright except for its purity.

"Now Azar!" Ethrane commanded. There was a rush of air around them and many sparkling lights in varying colors. A warm healing heat entered Ethrane's bones and soul, true peace swept over her. Azar landed with a slight spring and lower her self to the ground.

"Can it be? It is the queen?" two female voices and one male started to spew many questions and theories.

"QUITE!" Azar shouted. Instant silence surrounded them. " Milady is weak, please help her to her chambers. Helios come here! I know you felt the surge of white energy a while ago, Ethrane used an immeasurable amount of strength to bring her brother back." Azar watched carefully as the to shrine maidens supported their lady. Once they were out of sight Azar returned to her small form and jumped into Helios' arms.

"We have much to discus while the young one is recovering her strength."

The two wonder off into another room.


End file.
